


Grey

by animelover099



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Crossdressing, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Fluff, Genderbending, Humor, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Suggestive Themes, pretending to be a guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animelover099/pseuds/animelover099
Summary: You took the first chance you had to get your freedom. You just had to convince everyone you were a boy.





	Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another crossdressing fic. I seem to love this trope too much. Anyways, as always, enjoy!

Nao Satoshi died.

  
He was a boy you’d met outside of the orphanage when you went to town. He begged so much for the bread you were selling that you gave in and shoved it in his hands just to get rid of him. He came the next day and the next. Quickly, the two of you became a sad example of bosom buddies.

  
He told you that he didn’t live with his parents or any relative. He was a street rat who’d lodged and took advantage of the soup kitchen and shelter two blocks down. You in turn told him about the horrible conditions of the orphanage you lived at. It wasn’t an orphanage per say – it was more like a secret brothel. When girls came of age, eighteen, they’d be sold to prostitute houses. You had one year left. That’s how the orphanage kept living.

  
It had been a particularly sunny day when Nao whisked you away from the busy streets. He blabbered about childish fantasies to travel across the ocean, to find his parents and to spit in their faces. Nao was a dreamer and maybe that’s why he died.

  
When he brought you to edge of the forest, to the cliff that hung over the white foamed sea, he fished out a note and thrusted it proudly in your face.

  
“It’s from my father! I told you I would find him, Sayuri!”

  
“A fake letter doesn’t count.”

  
“It’s genuine!” He shook it angrily, “Look at the damn seal at the bottom!”

  
“Better start salivating phlegm then,” you paused. “Does he even know what you look like?”

  
“Well, no.”

  
“Then how did he find you?”

  
“I paid some shady guys.”

  
“With what money?”

  
“I scammed them. I’ll be gone by the end of the week before they find out.”

  
“I don’t think that was a smart idea.”

  
“It doesn’t matter what I did, okay? Yesterday, I went out and scooped out the school. I ran into some guys and had a scuffle, but that’s beside the point. All that matters is that my dad knows he has a kid now.”

  
“I’d be sad if you were my son.”

  
“Shut up,” Nao rolled his eyes. “Anyways, it says that I need to go to Konoha Academy for my uniform and other things.”

  
“The all boys school?”

  
He nodded. “I’ll be staying with the Uchihas…whoever they are.”

  
“They’re a big business family, dumbass.”

  
“Sayuri, a prostitute in the making shouldn’t say those words.”

  
“Like you have any class to tell me otherwise.”

  
Nao laughed and gazed at the letter fondly. “I’m finally going to make it… And, when I get father’s approval I’ll buy your freedom.”

  
“So, I can become your personal whore?”

  
“That would be nice.”

  
“I don’t like weak, cherry boys.”

  
“We can be each other’s cherries.”

  
The next day passed and then another. Nao didn’t show up. After you’d finished selling bread for the day, you searched for him by the white and blue sea he so loved. You found him stabbed to death. In his hand the letter from his father; his other held a bag.

  
You buried him without telling the law because that would cause trouble at the orphanage. You weren’t supposed to be frolicking with Nao in the first place. You buried him under the large oak tree, the one that seemed like a guardian spirit of the forest. He’d carved his name in it.

  
As you left, you took the letter addressed to Nao and his other belongings. You clutched the sheet of paper in your hand and hurried through the dark thicket. It was your ticket out; your freedom.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~

You left the orphanage the same night and used the money in Nao’s wallet to take the train to the capital city – Konoha.

  
It was completely different than the area you lived in. The streets were much friendlier and the air less stagnant with blood and infection. The sidewalks were clean and stores lined either side of the road.

  
Upon arriving, you bought a few sport bras and bandages and scissors. You chopped your hair, wrapped your chest and slipped into the spare clothes Nao had in his backpack. It wasn’t too big; he was rather small to begin with. You glanced yourself over again in the mirror. Well, it wasn’t bad…You were just going to have to pull off the pretty boy look.

  
You dumped your old clothes in the trash and slung the backpack around your shoulder. Hopefully, you could pull this off long enough to receive money and move to another country. The worst that can happen is probably life imprisonment for identity theft; they’d probably blame Nao’s murder on you too. But that’s if they found out.

  
~~~~~~~~~

  
You chewed your bottom lip when Konoha Academy slowly came into view from the bus window.

  
Your nerves only skyrocketed when you stepped off into the afternoon sun and stared up at the ominous white-gold gate. Beyond the entrance, a fountain sprouted rivers from Sheba. The lush vegetation lining the academy was trimmed and red gardenias swayed in the whimsical breeze. You made eye contact with the platinum statue of the founder, Hashirama Senju, that stood in the courtyard.

  
Suddenly, this seemed like a very bad idea.

“Excuse me.”

  
You jumped and your eyes darted to the gate, toward the voice. The living statue himself stared at you. Hashirama. He stood in pressed pants and a red dress shirt.

  
He smiled. “Can I help you with something?”

  
“I, um,” you felt a bead of cold sweat trickle down the small of your back. “I’m a student here…a, um, transfer,” you rummaged through your bag and pulled out a letter and passed it to him through the gate. “It said to come here, so…”

  
Hashirama scanned the letter before his smile widened enough to a toothy grin. “Ah, so you’re Nao! We were wondering what happened to you since you were supposed to show up yesterday.”

  
“I’m sorry.”

  
Hashirama waved it off and pressed his ID against the gate. It groaned and opened; the path beckoned you inside to a new life. You stood still for a hanging moment.

  
“Nao? Is something wrong?”

  
You shook your head and stepped through the gate.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You sat in a rather comfortable chair in Hashirama’s office.

  
He was behind his birch desk, explaining the different classes and the many clubs that happened afterhours.

  
“You should join the construction club! I’m the one in charge of it. We’re first place regional and number one at the retirement home.”

  
“That’ll be fun. You did say I had to join a club.”

  
Hashirama smirked. “Another joins the fold. Can’t wait to brag to Madara,” he printed a premade schedule and handed it to you.

“These are the classes you chose last week.”

  
“I missed three periods already…right now I’m supposed to have biology with Mr. Tobirama Senju.”

  
“It’s Tobirama, huh? I’ll ring him up and let him know you’re coming,” he picked up his office phone. “We have spare uniforms in the box over there.”

  
You nodded and rose from the seat as Hashirama talked over the phone. You searched the boxes, picked up the size best suited for you and returned to his desk.

  
Hashirama smiled. “I asked him to send Sasuke, since you’ll be staying with his family.”

  
You returned his smiled. “Thank you.”

  
The two of you chatted for another minute before a single knock interrupted the conversation. Hashirama told the person to come in. The door opened and a boy stood there with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

  
Tall and milky skinned. Hair so dark it looked blue. Ebony eyes. Sasuke Uchiha was even more handsome in person than on TV. The girls at the orphanage always gushed about him whenever he appeared on screen with his family.

  
“Sasuke, you came fast. Eager to make a friend?”

  
Sasuke threw Hashirama an annoyed glare before his eyes slid over to you. His stare felt scrutinizing and analytical. But you held his gaze and offered a small smile.

  
“Nao Satoshi. It’s nice to meet you.”

  
“Sasuke Uchiha. Hurry up.”

  
You glanced back at Hashirama.

  
“Welcome to Konoha Academy, Nao. I hope you like it here!”

  
“I will. Thank you again,” you smiled and followed Sasuke out the door.

  
Sasuke gave you a pointed stare then glanced over at the washrooms. “You have to change. If you take too long, I’m leaving you.”

  
“You’re not very patient.”

  
He leaned against the wall by the washroom and stared down the hallway.

You shrugged him off and grabbed a free stall. Even the washrooms looked like something out of a Greek movie. You pulled on the black dress pants and shoes. You tucked in the white dress shirt and pulled on the navy jacket. You looked good if you say so yourself.

  
You grabbed your bag and schedule again and left the washroom. Sasuke had his phone out, scrolling through who knows what.

  
“You’re the kid living with us now, right?”

  
“We’re the same age, you know. But, yeah. I am.”

  
He glanced you over and pushed off the wall. He strode forward. You trailed him.

  
“You look like a girl,” Sasuke glanced over his shoulder. “You a trans or something?”

  
You blinked twice before laughing. He scrunched his nose.

  
“You are, aren’t you?”

  
“I’m not.”

  
“Hmph,” he faced forward again and muttered. “Another Haku. Just what we needed.”

  
You were about to ask what he meant, but he abruptly stopped and slid open a classroom door. He strode inside, abandoning you by the entrance. When several pairs of eyes suddenly stared at you, you felt naked.

  
You pinched the side of your leg and walked in, toward the snowy haired teacher practically glaring at you. His scarlet eyes bore into yours. Usually, you were good at maintaining eye-contact, but not with this man. He was by far the most intimidating person you’ve seen. Your eyes darted to his polished black shoes.

  
“Nao Satoshi. Late.”

  
“Apologies, Mr. Senju.”

  
“It’s fine,” Tobirama gestured with chin to the seat in the back. “Empty one is yours. Let me know if you need to sit up front. I placed a synopsis test on your desk. You have 20 minutes.”

  
You nodded and hurried to the back, ignoring the side stares of the boys in the room. It looked as if they were in the middle of writing the test too. Sasuke sat two seats ahead of you, chin in palm as he jotted answers.

  
You took out a pencil and stared down at the paper. Your eyebrows furrowed. Mitosis? Metabolic Process? Biochemistry? What the fuck was that?

  
~~~~~~~~~~

  
You failed it. You know you did.

  
You stepped outside of the academy into the sun. School finished and the courtyard swarmed with students. For a prestigious school, there were a lot of them. Dense clouds swam across the blue sky, a red-silver dragonfly whizzed by.

  
You rubbed your temples. “Nao…why the hell did you take biology?”

  
“Dumbass,” Sasuke appeared beside you.

  
“Thank you for your encouragement.”

  
“No problem,” Sasuke smirked and brushed past you. “My car is in the parking lot. Come now or take the bus to the house.”

  
You rolled your eyes and stepped beside him.

You and Sasuke rounded the back of the school, walked past the soccer field and baseball cages. A group of eight odd boys hung out in the parking lot, lighting cigarettes. When you and Sasuke approached, they looked up and one of them jumped out in front of you.

  
“Are you Nao Satoshi?”

  
You quirked a brow. “Yes.”

  
He gritted his teeth and spat on the ground. “You pissed off my little brother a few days ago! Apologize! You’re with the Uchiha bastard too!”

  
The other boys stopped lighting their cigarettes and tossed them to the ground. They got off the white pick-up truck and surrounded you and Sasuke.

  
You pinched the bridge of your nose. You muttered. “Nao, what the fuck did you do?”

  
Sasuke sighed and shifted his weight to one leg. He stepped forward, causing the men to become defensive. He shot them a look and brushed past the crowd to the black Honda. He unlocked it and threw his bag in.

  
Your jaw dropped. “You’re leaving me!?”

  
“Not my problem. Stop being a pussy and deal with it,” he met your eyes before he slipped into the car.

  
The hooligan leader stepped closer to you.  
You sighed and crossed your arms. “Do you really want to fight me?”

  
“I’m here to fuck you up!”

  
“If you do that…you’ll get AIDS.”

  
There was a hanging pause before the crowd surrounding you took a huge step back. You smiled.

  
“You know that you’ll get it from the smallest drop of blood, right? Or from me spitting on you or even a…kiss,” you placed two fingers on your bottom lip.

  
“W-what the fuck!? Are you gay!?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Shit, homie! I’m out,” a voice piped up from behind. “I ain’t getting banged by no twink!”

  
A chorus of “shits” and “yeahs” swarmed the area. Your smile widened as you walked to Sasuke’s car, past the horror-struck and morbid faces of the few men left. The leader, you assumed, hightailed it when you blew a kiss.

  
You slipped into Sasuke’s car and met his disgusted face. “What?”

  
“…Do you really have AIDS?”

  
“No, idiot,” you buckle your seatbelt. When he didn’t respond, you met his scrutiny. “Seriously, I don’t! I’ll show you my health record if you don’t believe me.”

  
“Make sure to show me tonight.”

  
You rolled your eyes and leaned back into the seat. Sasuke pulled out of the parking lot. The ride remained silent, save for the noise outside. You stared out the window; the colours from stores and natured blurred together.

  
“Nao.”

  
You turned your head toward Sasuke.

“Hmm?”

  
“Are you really gay?”

  
You stared ahead, letting silence weigh in.

“Only if you want me to be, babe.”

  
“Get the fuck out of my car.”


End file.
